The Ultimate Game
by Poeseph
Summary: This RPG has a serious glitch. People are losing their ability to log out. When Shikier, a new player, meets up with Swordmon, his digimon partner, the game begins going haywire. Will things ever return to normal for Shikier?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Prologue:

50 years after the fifth generation of Digi-Destined stepped foot on the Digital world, there was an RPG created. This RPG was supposedly the greatest Digimon game ever. Once logged into it, it was said that the player could go for days, even weeks, without sleeping or eating in the actual world. But the game had a secret, although most people considered it just a glitch, eight, and only eight people, once logged in, could never leave the game until the ultimate evil was defeated. Those eight players were to become the next Digi-Destined.

Chapter One: The Meeting.

Shikier landed with a thump in a small clearing in a large forest. A metallic wristband had appeared on his wrist. The wristband had a large elliptical-rectangle thing sticking out of the top, the thing had a light blue rim, and a medium-sized screen in the middle, and multiple buttons scattered around it. Shikier stood up and dusted the dirt of of his dark blue shirt and shorts.

"Ok, how'd I end up here?" he asked himself.

Then a voice chirped out behind him. "Not sure how ya got here, but boy, am I glad ya came."

Shikier turned around and saw the being that was speaking to him. It was a small wolf-digimon that was standing on two legs. He had white fur with a black streak running down his back, and he even had wolf ears, a wolf nose, a wolf tail, and dark blue wolf eyes. And to top it all of, he had seven fingers on each hand.

"Who are you? Why am I here? And Where in the world am I?" demanded Shikier.

"In order: I'm Swordmon, I have no clue, and your in a forest, duh," stated the wolf-digimon.

Shikier's anger was beginning to rise rather quickly. "I know I'm in a forest, but where am I in particular?"

"Oh, that's easy. You're in the Digital World."

Shikier blinked. "Did, you say 'Digital World'?"

"Well I sure as heck didn't say 'Human World'."

"Then if I'm in the Digital World, then this thing on my wrist is a Digivice, and if I have a Digivice, then I'm a Digi-Destined!"

One of Swordmon's fingers had transformed into a sword, and he began whittling a small piece of wood. "You, uh, just now figurin' that out, are ya?"

"How'd I get here though?"

"Beats me. I was just walkin' through this here forest, mindin' my own business, then you come fallin' from the sky, and landin' on one of my figurines."

Shikier looked where he had landed. A broken pile of wood was there.

"Uh, sorry, Swordmon."

Swordmon shrugged. "Eh, it's ok, I got tons of 'em."

"So, are you my digimon partner?"

"No idea. If I am, I never got the memo."

Then Shikier's digivice began to glow as a beam of light blue light shot from it and hit Swordmon, leaving a small gray mark in his forehead and hands.

"Well, I guess that means I am your partner, kid. So what's your name?"

"I'm Shikier Shoaka."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Chapter Two: Bug Versus Blade.

So, Shikier's your name, huh? It's kinda strange," said Swordmon, still whittling the piece of wood.

"It isn't as strange as 'Swordmon'," argued Shikier.

"My name makes sense. I'm a swordsman-digimon, so my name's Swordmon. And besides, blame yourself for my name. After all, you did imagine me."

"What do you mean? There is no way I would imagine something like you. I can already tell our personalities are going to get along like fire and ice."

"Yeah, just for the record. I'm not exactly what people would call a smart digimon. Could you use less complex phrases?"

Then a buzzing a large wings could be heard from the distance, and it began growing louder.

"Swordmon, what's that noise?" asked Shikier.

"Well, I'm no expert, but I'd say a Kuwagamon, maybe a couple a' Snimon," answered the digimon, no worry could be heard in his voice.

Then a Kuwagamon burst through the trees. "Swordmon? Why are you here?" it asked.

"Hey, Kuwagamon. I was just checkin' on the kid there. He fell from the sky, after all."

Kuwagamon then noticed the device on Shikier's wrist. "He's got a Digivice?"

"So what if I do?" asked Shikier.

"Digivices only led to trouble and pain for the world. Swordmon, why haven't you attacked

him?"

"I'm Shikier's partner, Kuwagamon, there's nothing I can do except help him."

"Fine, then I must kill you both, in order to protect this world, and keep the evil of the Digi-Destined from spreading. Scissor Claws!"

Then Kuwagamon rushed at Swordmon.

Shikier's digivice glowed, as different options appeared on the screen: Attack, Item, Defend, Flee, and Negotiate Shikier pressed some buttons and selected Attack. Four options appeared: Punch, Kick, Slash, and Special Attack: Spinning Swords. Shikier selected the attack known as Spinning Swords.

"Spinning Swords!" exclaimed Swordmon, as four of his fingers, two from each hand, turned to swords and he threw them.

The swords began spinning and began small tornados. The two attacks met, and both stopped. Then Shikier noticed a speaker on the digivice. And he yelled into it: "Swordmon, attack once again with Spinning Swords!"

"Right. Spinning Swords!"

"Scissor Claws!"

This time all of Swordmon's fingers became swords, and he began spinning like a top. Once again Kuwagamon charged at Swordmon, but this time Swordmon's rotation stopped him, and he jumped up and slashed Kuwagamon's face, leaving an X shaped scar in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Friends.

Kuwagamon fell to the ground, KOed. Then something very strange happened; Shikier's digivice shot out a blue beam at Kuwagamon, which hit and quickly disappeared. Shikier looked at the screen which now read: "New Attack: Scissor Claws."

Shikier looked at it in disbelief.

_How in the world could that happen? Scissor Claws is Kuwagamon's attack, not Swordmon's. This world confuses me._

"Hey, Shikier, don't do that again," said Swordmon.

"Do what?"

"Use that thing to tell me what to do. I can handle on my own. The command function is for emergencies only."

"Okay."

Then a small digimon about two inches taller than a Betamon, and with the same coloration, except with a streak of red fur running down it's back, and a fox-like-digimon with dark purple fur, yellow eyes, and three tails, that stood close to 2'1', and large front paws and sharp claws came from the trees.

"Just who are you?" asked Swordmon.

Then a boy and a girl emerged from the trees aswell. Then boy was wearing a light green vest, and a dark green shirt underneath. He was wearing light green pants, and has a dark green bandana. All of which had lightning bolts on them. He had some brown hair sticking out from under the bandana. The girl had shoulder length platnium blonde hair with red tips, stood close to about 5'3, and was wearing jeans and blue and purple t-shirt.

"So, you're the new player?" asked the boy. "I was expecting someone more," he paused looking for the right word, "experienced looking."

"Gukei, don't make fun of him. He's new at this kind of thing. And besides he just defeated a Kuwagamon. If I remember correctly your first victory was over a Gomamon."

"Sh-Shut up Lyri!" Gukei was near tears from embarressment. "I still have senority over this guy!"

Swordmon cleared his throat, and cupped his hands around his mouth. "I said: 'Who are you?'!"

"Oh, I'm Lyri Zerru," said the girl.

"Gukei Juran's my name," stated the boy.

Then they spoke in unison: "And who are you?"

"My name is Shikier Shoaka. And this is my digimon partner, Swordmon."

"Nice t' meet ya."

Then the fox-digimon spoke. "I'm Herumon, Lyri's partner."

"Name's Kronamon, Gukei's my partner."


End file.
